


Soft

by FuckinPoind3xter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: "I love you," he murmured."I know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another tid bit for Aviator39 and a future story

Scared would be...an understatement to describe her at the moment.

There's always been that underline of fear to her swagger, as with most girls her age, because she still needed to fit in even if she were the definition of what to be.

_Always keep up your appearance, no slacking, keep that tongue sharp._

Even when something so _soft_ comes and tangle it all up.

She's not in love, she can't be, because love is for children and fairy tales and she is not a child and she is certainly no fairytale princess, though you wouldn't be able to tell from just her appearance in general.

She knows she's pretty, but that's a part of the problem, she's always on edge.

She was...she was always on edge.

Men -- and women, they're just as guilty -- always thought she was a prize, always wanted her, always hunted her, and then she found a home and it closed its doors on all the bad guys. Shut them out, locked in place while the wolves howled and the lions bayed.

She was home, home felt so good, so incredibly good, and she had always thought she would never find her home.

She didn't have to buy this one, it just came on its own, molding to what she needed at the time, and she fell for it.

"We leave in ten."

She looked up from her wine, the color staining her lips an even darker shade of red from her lipstick. He's putting on his watch, looking tired and worn, but so was she and they needed to get out.

"I'm worried," she murmured, looking back over her shoulder. "What if..."

The look he gave her quieted those meager demons, sending a surge of pride and strength through her. No, he had never turned her legs to jello and never made her tremble, but he made her feel so damn strong.

She loved that about him.

When she didn't get along with anyone, he was there and she was pretty sure he would be here even if she didn't need him anymore.

And she did need him.

Even if she would never admit it.

Even if those words, those tender words, never slipped past her lips once, he would be there to pick up the slack.

"You're so awesome," she grinned as she stood, an almost side smile tugging down her lips.

He smiled, the action brightening the haggard circles beneath his eyes. He watched her silently adjust his tie, something she did out of habit now, a comfort he knew, because she wasn't the affectionate type even after all of this time.

Wasn't in her nature.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I know."


End file.
